My Little Skyrim: Elements of Dragonborn
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: My New Skyrim/MLP story! Alright so basically, Solar is the Dovahkiin and has to do the whole 'save the world from Alduin' thing. But he shall also be doing much more. Mass OOCness. as well as many OC's and harems. Also fair warning, contains sexual themes, blood and gore, and drug usage. should only be read if you can handle that kind of stuff XD
1. Chapter 1

My Little Skyrim: The Elements of Dragonborn- What happens in Helgen

HELLO ONE AND ALL TO MY NEW FIC XD alright so long story short I'm starting an MLP/Skyrim fic. Mostly because a lot of people I know said this sounded great. Oh, and it is A FURRY! So y'know, don't like don't read and blah, blah, blah. A lot of us will be OP in this story as well… Trust me we are. But ain't the Dragonborn an OP character as well? Well I'm done ranting now, so. 'ehem' Shall we begin?

-Solar third person-

Solar groaned as he opened his eyes slowly trying to move his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes but couldn't quite move them thanks to the binds. He just sighed.  
"Great, I get caught by the Imperials _right_ after I enter Skyrim and wouldn't ya know it? They think I'm a Stormcloak." Solar blinked glad he was left his glasses so he wasn't deprived of his sight only to look in front of him to see a yellow coated earth pony with blonde hair and green eyes.  
"Ah so you're finally Awake!" The stallion said as if something amazing had happened.

-Silver third person-

Silver opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep. He looked around him to see five ponies and sighed.  
"Perfect, try to cross the border, get ambushed by imperials. Damn Stormcloaks went and had to put Skyrim smack dab in the middle of some war and everyone is getting caught in the crossfire." Silver said looking around at the ponies around him as he snickered.  
"A lone wolf in a pack of sheep." He said looking down at his paws. He was a Diamond Dog, and proud to be one. He looked around him at all the ponies.

The first one was a normal zebra with a white coat and bold yellow stripes. His mane and tail were both black with midnight brown highlights, though his mane was short and kept his tail was long and shaggy. His eyes were a dark brown and he was tall and slightly muscled. At the most he was 6'6 in height.

He looked to the next one to see a Pegasus. He had a dark crimson coat, and his mane and tail were both short and spiked back. The color was jet black with green highlights. He also wore glasses and was small, well, the smallest one there that is. He was 5'11 and a little lanky.

He then looked over to see a unicorn… only he was receiving some very special treatment. First off unlike everyone else who just had binds, he had binds around his hands, hooves, a gag, he even had binds around his tails… wait… tails? Silver looked at the ten tails all bound together to one of his legs and blinked. They were wolf tails. Silver looked up and took in his appearance. He had a white coat and white wavy hair with two of his bangs touching his shoulders. He was at least 6'0 and looked thin. His eyes though were a golden color which seemed to be filled with hate directed toward the Imperial guard that had a flame spell pointed at him the entire time since they were thrown into the same wagon.

Silver looked over to see a Pegabra. She had a dark blue coat with dark green stripes. Her Mane and tail were long and shaggy. The color was black and dark orange. Silver looked at her eyes and saw that they were red, his eyes traveled a little farther down her body before he blushed and looked away.  
"D's… are you kidding me!" Silver sighed and calmed down, he looked to the last one on the cart and his eyes widened. An Alicorn, er, an Alibra to be exact. But he didn't look any older than fifteen, maybe sixteen.

The Alibra had a dark red coat with dark blue stripes His mane was at shoulder length but spiked. Silver looked at his tail to see a wolf tail… well at least it's not ten. He sighed and noticed he was at least 6'1 in height before he smirked and looked down at the ground.  
"So what're your names?" Silver asked as everypony looked at him with disinterest. The white zebra spoke first.

"My name's White Sun." He said with a slightly upbeat tone and smile. The Pegasus spoke next.  
"Q-TIP!" Silver blinked.  
"… huh?" Q-tip grinned.  
"The name's Q-tip… don't ask." He said laughing at the end as Silver sighed.  
"… wasn't going to." He said looking at the unicorn.  
"… Well you can't exactly speak so," he turned to the Pegabra.  
"What's your name?" He asked as the Pegabra smiled.  
"I'm Night Shade, and He's Redwolf." She said motioning to the Alibra with the wolf tail who smiled.  
"What's up?" He asked Silver as he snickered.  
"I'm tied up." Silver said looking at all of them.  
"Well, my name's Silver Trident. But I prefer Silver." He said with a smile as he looked behind the cart they were riding in to the other to see three earth ponies and an Alicorn… with nine fox tails.

The Alicorn's coat was a dark crimson color. His mane was long and shaggy except for his bangs which were short and went to the right a bit. The color a light brown with two streaks in his hair side by side, one blonde the other black. The tips on his tails were all black along with Crimson fur, the same for his ears. It appeared the Alicorn also had glasses and was at least 6'8 in height and was fairly muscled… though he wasn't exactly sure from this far away.

-Solar third person-

Solar looked at the Silver coated Diamond dog who had light blue eyes. Though he had neatly kept short black hair on top of his head.  
"Hm, well looks like we're not the only ones goin to the choppin block." Solar said as he sighed.  
"Hey, what village are you from thief?" The newly appointed Ralof asked the petty thief. The grey colt with the black mane turned to Ralof.  
"Why do you care?" He asked as though on the verge of tears.  
"A pony's last thoughts, should be of home." Ralof said as I felt a pang at my heart remembering my home.

"Rorikstead, I'm… I'm from Rorikstead" He said as Solar sighed.

"And what about you Solar, where are you from?" Ralof asked Solar who blinked and looked away.  
"I'm from Ponyville. I was on my way there to meet an old friend, and to keep a promise I made." Solar said as Ralof nodded.  
"What was that pony's name?" Ralof asked as Solar sighed and looked down sadly.  
"Rainbow Dash. Her name was Rainbow Dash." Solar said as he heard an imperial speak up.  
"General Tulius sir! The headsman is waiting!" The guard said as Solar smirked.  
"I'll be home soon though, just gotta get the fuck outta here." Solar said as he looked at the guard driving the carriage and the two small Manticores pulling it.  
(I know it sounds racist or speciest or whatever ya wanna call it… but when the horses are bipedal ya gotta find something to pull those carriages XD)

"Good let's get this over with!" Tulius said as Solar sighed hearing the thief plead to the gods.  
"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me!" The thief said as Solar snickered. The nine wouldn't help him out of this one. He needs skill, luck, and the drive to live. Solar looked at the gates we had just passed and looked around to see a few families begin to leave their homes.  
"TAKE YOUR CHILDREN INSIDE! THIS IS THE EXECUTION DRIVE!" Solar shouted and almost immediately parents huddled their children into their houses as Solar smiled.  
"Children shouldn't have to witness such an awful thing." Solar said as Ralof nodded.

The cart stopped and Solar sighed.  
"Here we go." Solar said as we all got off the cart to get in line. Solar took a look up to the front and noticed that there was not only an Alibra in line… but he was a child. Solar snarled.  
"Executing a child, how low can the imperials get!?" Solar said through shallow breath as the kid was sent off and ran to a Pegabra as he grew more determined. Now he had to get those two out of here, no matter what!

"Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm." The Imperial carrying the list said as Ulfric went to go stand by the chopping block.  
"Ralof of Riverwood!" Solar watched as Ralof walked up to the chopping block and sighed.  
"Lokir of Rorikstead!" The Imperial called signaling the most entertaining thing that happened that day which ended in tragedy.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" At which Lokir ran like hell his hands still bound, and then everypony heard the call for the archers.  
"ARCHERS!" An arrow whizzed past Lokir's head warning him of the hell fire as he looked behind him to see arrows raining from the sky down onto him. Solar watched as they… didn't impale him? Lokir was dodging every arrow fired at him with cat-like reflexes. He was almost to the gate as a few of us cheered for him to escape and then… It happened. An imperial blindsided him into the ground and planted a hoof on his chest as he raised his war hammer high into the air, and then it descended onto Lokir's head as he screamed in terror before it slammed down on his head destroying it into crushed skull pieces, blood, and brain matter. Solar could've sworn he saw Lokir's eye dangling on the edge of the hammer before it disappeared and looked away.

"You there, step forward!" The Imperial said as Solar blinked and looked around noticing he was the only one left.  
"Huh, you mean me?" Solar asked as though idiotically as the Imperial gained a stern face.  
"Step forward Kitsune!" Solar snickered and walked up.  
'That's half Kitsune, half Pony to you good sir." Solar said in a smartass tone as he watched the Imperial fume before he regained his composure.  
"Who, are you?" He asked Solar as he smirked.  
(Okay, if you want the full effect of this being like Skyrim then wait thirty minutes and come back. Y'know, enough time to make the character XD)  
"Solar Eclipse. Remember that name cause I'll be the one who brings this entire thing down." Solar said as he walked toward the block.

Solar sighed as one of his claws slipped out from his fingers and began to saw through the rope on his wrist as he used a tail to snag a dagger from the imperials belt with one of his tails and hiding it in the fur. He looked around at everypony there and saw a crowd of Stormcloaks which Ralof was standing near. Solar looked to the child and smiled.  
" Hey kid." Solar said as he turned his head toward him.  
"Yeah?" He asked as Solar smiled one of his tails running over Redwolf's bound hands hearing a faint howl on the winds.  
"When they call me up to the block cut both of your binds and run like hell." Solar said as the preacher was beginning the prayer.

"Oh let's just get this over with!" A Stormcloak said as Solar sighed. He was bothered by the preacher saying the eight divines instead of the nine. The Imperial captain knelt the Stormcloak down before planting a hoof on his back and forcing his head onto the block.  
"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Solar watched as the headsman swung his axe back before in one quick motion he brought it down beheading the Stormcloak. The Imperial captain used her hoof to nudge the body to the side as it fell to the side.  
"You Imperial bastards!" Someone from the Stormcloaks shouted as Solar sighed.

"Next, the Kitsune!" The Imperial captain said as Solar sighed before he heard another screech from the sky. He looked up at the sky as if expecting it to fall on top of him, yet nothing came, only the archers sitting atop the clouds were there… watching.  
"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The Imperial who was carrying the list said.  
"I said, next prisoner!" The captain shouted as Solar sighed.  
"To the block prisoner nice and-"  
"OH SHUT UP I KNOW THE DRILL!" Solar shouted at them as he slugged to the block after his binds only held by a thread and smirked.

Solar walked up to the block and was knelt down.  
"Oh come on you aren't even gonna clean out the basket?" Solar asked as the captain pressed his head down to the block.  
"Well I'll take that as a no." Solar said as he turned his head to look up at the executioner as he swung his axe back almost agonizingly then.  
"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?" Someone shouted stopping the headsman from swinging the axe as he looked into the sky to see something that scared the hell outta him. Then Solar saw it, A black dragon was flying in the sky as it landed on the sentry tower causing the earth to shake from the force of its landing.  
"Dragon!" Somepony shouted as the dragon shouted and the sky grew dark as meteors began to fall. Solar got up and broke his binds as he ran toward the execution line to Redwolf and Night Shade.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Solar shouted as they nodded and followed him toward the tower that Solar saw Ralof go into. Once the door shut Solar looked around. Ralof, Ulfric, Redwolf, and Shade were here. Along with Leoj who was tearing the binds off his tails.  
"Fucking Imperials trying to hold me down! Well I'll show em not to fuck with me!" Leoj said whipping his tail against a rock as it immediately aged and grew cracks and began to crumble.

Solar looked between the four of them then to Ralof and Ulfric who were speaking.  
"So, what are your names?" Solar asked as he heard the screams from outside. The unicorn spoke first.  
"Leoj, Leoj Clocktum." Leoj said as Solar smiled and offered a hand.  
"Nice to meet ya Leoj, and you two?" Solar asked as the Pegabra and Alibra stayed close together.  
"I'm Night Shade." The Pegabra said with a weak smile.  
"And I'm Redwolf." The young Alibra said as Solar smiled.  
"My name's Solar Eclipse. But you can just call me Solar." He said before Ulfric yelled.  
"Up through the tower, let's go!"

Solar nodded as he watched Ralof begin to climb the stairway.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Solar said as he opened his wings and flew up the stairwell followed be Shade and Redwolf. Leoj just groaned as he began his ascent up the stairwell.  
"Fucking wings, hey let's fly up and leave Leoj behind." Leoj complained to himself as he continued to climb.

Solar looked up at the ceiling entrance and flew up to it ready to peak through until he heard the tower wall under him crash as he looked down to see that the dragon had rammed its head in and it scorched an archer to ashes before his eyes. He looked to Redwolf and Shade.  
"Perhaps we should stick to the ground." Solar said as they both nodded and they landed next to the gaping maw in the wall that the dragon had created. Solar looked over to see Leoj make it up the steps.  
"Thanks for waiting assholes!" He said as Solar sighed and looked at the inn across the street.  
"Come on, we've gotta jump to that inn." Solar said taking a few steps back.

"You can't be serious." Shade said as Solar smirked and dashed off jumping through the hole into the inn rolling from his forward momentum. Leoj smirked and took a few steps back.  
"Come on you two we haven't got all day." Leoj said as he too jumped out the hole and into the inn. Redwolf smiled.  
"Come on Shade!" He yelled before he also jumped out of the hole into the inn. Shade just sighed and flew down into the inn looking at the three of them.  
"You couldn't have just flown down here?" She said looking at the three of them as Redwolf and Solar laughed awkwardly.  
"We forgot." Solar said as Shade and Leoj facepalmed.

"Whatever, just keep going." Solar said as he went to the door and checked the area. Right now the dragon was burning the Thalmor alive. Solar nodded.  
"Come on!" He said before dashing out the door over to a burned down house.  
"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Redwolf yelled following Solar as Leoj and Shade were right behind him.

-Silver third person-

Silver looked above them into the sky for the dragon. He had run off with White Sun and Q-tip away from the execution site. He took one last look outside before he closed the door behind him and looked at Sun and Q-tip.  
"Look around for weapons. We'll need them if we want to get out of here." Silver said as the other to nodded and all three of them began searching around for weapons. Silver smirked when he found a spell tome and an iron trident.

He read the spell tome causing it to burn away in his hands as he smirked and his hand was enveloped in a cold force.  
"I love ice." Silver said before he twirled the trident in his hand before smirking.  
"Hey, what did you two find!" Silver hollered to Sun and Q-tip who were both on opposite sides of the room. Q-tip smiled as he raised an imperial sword and an iron dagger.  
"I got my weapons!" Q-tip said giving his sword a few swings experimentally while switching the dagger in and out of reverse grip. White Sun came out with a smirk as he held up an iron war axe in one hand while the other was aflame.  
"I found this, a flame spell, and some alchemy ingredients." Sun said with a smile.

Silver nodded and smirked.  
"Good, any gold lying around?" Silver said as he continued to look around for pouches and loose change.  
"I found sixty gold pieces!" Q-tip said shaking a bag of gold coins in his hand as Silver smiled.  
"Good, 20 pieces each then!" Silver said as Q-tip shook his head.  
"Aw hell no! I found em so I get the biggest cut, thirty for me and fifteen for each of you!" Q-tip said with a greedy smile as Silver's eye twitched.  
"You greedy little bastard." He said as Q-tip smiled wide.  
"Yeah, I know."

-Solar third person-

Solar looked around for the dragon as they all stood under an arch before looking back to the other three.  
"Alright, I don't see him above us." He pointed at a stone building which had the appearance of a barracks.  
"When I say go, we all dash into the barracks and find whatever we can for weapons. Then we find a way out of here." Solar said as everypony nodded and he smiled. He looked up into the sky then around the courtyard again before he saw Ralof head into the barracks as well. He smiled.  
"NOW!" Solar shouted taking the lead as they all ran to the barracks He saw the black dragon in the sky turning and flying towards them as he stopped.

"Keep going I'll stall it!" Solar said as his horn began to have electricity surround it and one of his hands before he pointed a finger at it using his thumb as a sight before he smirked and shot a large bolt of lightning at the black dragon nailing it between the eyes as it shrieked in surprise looking dazed. Solar smirked and dashed for the door that everypony else had gone through and slammed it shut behind himself.  
"He should be out of our hair for a bit." Solar said as everypony looked at him incredulously.

"H, How did you survive!" Ralof asked as Solar smirked and his fingers gave off a few sparks.  
"Electromancy. You don't leave Skyrim for nearly ten years without coming back knowing a few new tricks." Solar said with a smirk. Ralof just chuckled.  
"I see. Well than look around for some supplies. We need to find a way through that gate." Ralof said pointing toward a locked gate as Solar smiled and walked over to it and put a hand on it putting an electrical pulse through it unlocking the tumbler.

"Imperials, take cover!" Ralof said as Solar hung his head.  
"Gods damn it." Solar said as he took cover next to the door picking up an iron war axe off the dead Stormcloak.  
"Get this gate open!" Everypony heard the Imperial captain from the execution say as Solar's eyes narrowed. Shortly after the gates opened and the captain alongside another Imperial walk through. Not two seconds later did the Imperial get his throat hacked out by Solar and the captain fall victim to a war axe between her eyes because of Ralof.

Solar looked between Ralof and Leoj.  
"I'm going to go into the barracks and see if I can find anything that'll help. Leoj search the bodies for weapons, armor, and gold." Leoj snorted.  
"Who said you were the leader?" Solar smirked.  
"The dragon I just blasted between the eyes while you guys got to safety, now search the bodies." Solar said rushing into the barracks. Redwolf snickered.  
"Well Leoj I guess we're following him." Redwolf said as Leoj just grumbled.  
"Still ain't my boss, just taking his advice." Shade just rolled her eyes as she checked the captain for anything useful.

Solar ran down the hall and put his back to the turn as his hand glowed a faint crimson color before he turned invisible. He smirked as he heard voices in the barracks and crept down the hall toward the arguing voices. He looked into the room and saw a Pegasus, a zebra, and a Diamond dog all arguing over gold. He smiled seeing that they were all from the execution drive as well.  
"I TOLD YOU WE"RE SPLITTING IT EVENLY!" Silver shouted at Q-tip who was sitting in a chair while Sun was looking around for more ingredients.

"And I told you, I found it, I get the bigger share." Q-tip said as I snickered.  
"OH FOR THE GODS' SAKE! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sun said as he stared down Silver and Q-tip.  
"Look, just give him the bigger cut and be done with it! Gods you two are like a couple of," Sun stopped as he saw a shimmer before he tossed a throwing knife at it as Solar yelped.  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Solar shouted as the knife was two inches away from being imbedded in his neck as he became visible.

Silver's hands became enshrouded in ice until he looked at Solar and blinked.  
"Hey… you're one of the guys from one of the other carts." He said realizing Solar was the Alicorn with nine fox tails.  
"Yeah, perhaps you would like to explain what the hell you guys are doing back here?" Solar asked as Q-tip's eyes narrowed.  
"Perhaps you want to explain why you were invisible?" Solar smiled.  
"It's called magic, I thought you would know that?" Solar said being a smartass.

Sun sighed and began walking out the way Solar came.  
"Hey where do you think you're going?" Silver said as Sun sighed.  
"I'm gettin the fuck outta here. I suggest you two do the same." Sun said as Solar nodded before his horn glowed pulling over a sword and dagger.  
"I'd listen to him. That dragon's gonna be bringing this whole place down soon." Solar said as he followed Sun leaving Q-tip and Silver to think before they began to run after Solar and Sun.  
"HEY WAIT UP!" Q-tip shouted at them as Solar smiled.

Solar led Sun, Silver and Q-tip back to the rest of the group who looked at them with confusion.  
"More guys… really?" Leoj said as Solar sighed.  
"Look the more of us there are the better. Now let's get out of here. Solar said tossing the sword to Redwolf and a dagger to Leoj. He walked over opening the opposite gate.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Solar said as Ralof nodded and ran into the door followed by everypony else as Solar brought up the rear.

Everypony descended down the stairs and turned into a corridor. Once there the earth began to shake as the corridor collapsed in front of us.  
"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Ralof said walking over to a door placed conveniently on his left. Solar smiled and followed him through motioning everyone in behind him as Solar drew a dagger and hold the edge ready to throw it. Ralof then ran and charged two Imperials as Solar tossed his dagger imbedding it into the Imperials forehead while Ralof hacked and slashed away at an Imperial who sliced his arm with their sword before he received an axe to the side of his neck killing him.

Solar walked over to the Imperial taking the dagger out of his forehead and cleaning it off. He looked at everypony and saw the looks on their faces minus Silver and Leoj.  
"Look, it's either us or them, better than dying." Solar said as he stuck the dagger in its sheathe taking the imperial captains sword and dropping his war axe. Ralof nodded.  
"He's right, everyone look for potions of any kind." He said as they began looking through barrels for potions.

After everyone had raided the barrels for any kind of potions we all looked at the door out of here and into the next corridor. We continued to go until Ralof spoke again.  
"Troll's blood it's a torture room." We heard a skirmish going on downstairs and ran down the rest of the way to see a few Stormcloaks fighting the Imperials and a torturer. Solar and Leoj jumped into the fight as Leoj touched the torturer ad he slowly aged and cried in pain as his life slipped away and he turned into no more than a skeleton while Solar slashed the arm off the torturer's assistant before beheading him.

Solar looked around at the three other Stormcloaks and sighed before looking back at the others and motioning them forward. They all came down as Ralof walked up to Solar.  
"There's some gold and a spell tome in one of those cages, can you pick the lock?" Solar sighed and walked over to the cage as he sent a small spark through it unlocking the door. He opened it grabbing all the gold and putting the spell tome in his cloak.

Silver came up and looked at the dead mage examining the guys clothes before nodding and taking them.  
"DUDE!" Redwolf shouted at him as Silver snickered.  
"He's dead anyway, may as well take em." He said hiding into a corner before coming out in the robes and hood. Solar just sighed before he motioned to Ralof.  
"You go ahead with your friends. We're gonna search this room for any other weapons, potions or gold." Solar said as Ralof nodded and motioned his Stormcloaks to move on with him.

Solar looked around the room and the seven others who were here.  
"Alright everyone. Check the room for anything useful then we'll catch up with Ralof." Solar said walking over to a table as he spotted another book and picked it up as he opened it.  
"The book of Dragonborn, the hell?"  
"Are you going to read that?"

Solar looked at Leoj.  
"Well, I was going to skimp it now and read it later, but yeah." Solar said as Sun called over.  
"Hey, I found some alchemy ingredients!" He said aloud as I nodded.  
"Good, keep looking." Solar said placing the book in his cloak as he looked through the knapsack finding a health potion, some gold, and a few lockpicks.  
"Sun makes me feel fuzzy, everyone here does." Leoj said smiling as he wandered off.

Solar blinked.  
"Well okay then." Solar said pocketing the few items and tossing the potion to Sun.  
"Everyone grab what they need?"  
"Do you have anesthetic?" Leoj called.

Solar blinked and then sighed.  
"I'm just gonna ignore that." Sun smiled.  
"No, but I can make some." Solar's and Shade's eyes widened before they grabbed Sun and began dragging him away.  
"Come on, Ralof is waiting." Solar said as Shade just glared ahead.

"Nevermind, I found the ingredients to make some. Now hang on." Leoj called.  
Solar's eyes widened until he saw Redwolf snag all the ingrediants and run in front of him and Shade as they dragged Sun.  
"No way in hell are you gettin these." Wolf said making sure to keep Shade and Solar in between him and Leoj as Q-tip and Silver just sighed following them.  
"Whatever, I can make duplicates. So where are we going again?" Leoj asked.

Solar smirked.  
"We're getting the fuck outta here. Then I'm heading home like I planned on doing." Solar said as they all descended down the stairs allowing Sun to walk on his own.  
"I have to visit an old friend. That's why I brought anesthetics." Leoj said revealing a knife covered in anesthesia.

Solar sighed.  
"I see... y'know we all make a pretty good team, er, group." Solar said as Shade smiled.  
"Yeah we actually do." Redwolf smiled.  
"You guys are like freaking Dwarven centurions!" He said as an excited child would. Silver smiled as well.  
"You're actually better than my old tribe." Sun sighed.  
"You guys aren't too bad."  
"Q-TIP AGREES!" Q-tip shouted as we laughed at what he said.  
"You're all hot." Leoj said smiling like a nitwit.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before they continued on spotting Ralof by a huge hole in the wall. He saw us and smiled before he and the Stormcloaks delved into the hole ahead of us. Our group then climbed through the hole as they heard Imperials talking before a Stormcloak shouted.  
"FOR SKYRIM!" Solar looked back at everyone.  
"Come on we gotta help!" Solar said bounding forward.  
"Naw, me no fighty." Leoj said sitting back.  
"Just enjoy the fight."

Solar ignored Leoj as he walked into a skirmish between the Stormcloaks and a few Imperials and looked to an Imperials dead body picking up his bow and quiver of arrows as he drew one and nailed an imperial between the eyes killing him instantly as an Ice spike flew past his head nailing an Imperial on his left. He looked to Silver who was smiling his hands shrouded in a cold wind as Sun also picked up a bow and quiver, firing an arrow nailing another Imperial in the heart killing him. Solar smiled.  
"Thanks you two." Silver smiled.  
"Don't mention it."

"Fuck the Stormcloaks!" Leoj yelled raising a mug into the sky. He obviously wanted to provoke them. Solar sighed looking at Ralof who was actually the only Stormcloak still alive.  
"Leoj… that's not helping much." Solar sighed looking to Ralof who was actually the only Stormcloak alive.  
"Whoever said I'll help?" Leoj said  
Solar smiled.  
"Oh come on. We're both from the royal families in Elsweyr. From one brother to another, please?"

"If Silver can wink at me then fine." Leoj said sarcastically.  
"Anyway, i'm not helping no army. Ulfric can rot as the empire can burn, now Sol." Leoj appeared in front of him smiling. "Let's go."  
Solar smirked.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm with you on both of those. Hel I plan on making a group to take both the Thalmor, and the Stormcloaks down." Solar said as he pulled the lever into the next area as Ralof's eyes widened.  
"You can't be serious!" Solar just continued on as everyone continued to follow him.

"I always wanted to screw a Kitsune." Leoj said.  
Solar just sighed and patted Leoj's back.  
"Sorry man, not gay." Solar said as he continued on and stopped as he felt another quake. as the entrance they had all just gone through was now blocked by fallen earth.  
"Well, guess there's no going back." Q-tip said as he stared at the rock

Leoj was hopping on rock to rock.  
Solar just sighed as he walked through shallow water flowing through the walls before he got another opening in the cavern as they all followed him through it. He began to see webbing and looked ahead to see something that struck fear into him. It was a frostbite spider nest. He took a few steps back.  
"Could you please come get me when those things are dead." He said taking a few cautionary steps away from the cavern.

Leoj leaps into the cavern. The sound of attacking gnarling canine was heard

Solar blinked.  
"And that's what a Clocktum kicking ass sounds like." He said hearing one final dying hiss from the frostbite spiders.

Leoj came out the cavern cover in dark fire, smiling as he had a frostbite spider leg in his mouth.

Solar looked at the leg disgusted.  
"Ugh, why did you bring those out." Solar said as Sun looked into the cavern to see burning webs and mutilated Frostbite spider corpses.  
"Dude... you fucked shit up in here!" He shouted as Ralof was still surprisingly silent as we continued on.

Spitting out the leg, Leoj smirks and says, "They're dead."

Solar sighed.  
"No shit." He immediately bolted in and out of the spider cave without looking at the corpses. Everyone else shortly afterward followed except for Sun.  
"Hey, where's Sun?" Solar asked as Silver sighed.  
"Collecting the poison... nasty stuff."

Leoj looked around and says, "I smell a dragon."

Solar nodded.  
"I do too... come on I think the exit is just ahead." Solar said as Ralof shot ahead but stopped and crouched low.  
"Careful there's a bear ahead." Solar's eye twitched as he drew his bow and pulled back the string before releasing an arrow at the bear nailing it as it gave a roar before he pulled back another arrow this time striking it in the heart killing it.  
"Come on." He said heading to the exit as Sun came out and went up to the bear tearing out its claws.

Solar smiled as his hooves touched snow as they all exited the cave.  
"FREE AT LAST!" Redwolf shouted jumping from the cave as Solar sighed.  
"Kids." He stated until he heard a roar overhead as the black dragon flew over them and into the distance.  
"Come back, I just want to do you!" Leoj yelled running after the dragon

Solar sighed.  
"Clocktums... how in the world is the Eclipse family related to them?... then again even we have our bouts of randomness." Solar said turning toward Ralof.  
"So Ralof what do you plan on doing?" He sighed.  
"I don't know, Ulfric is probably halfway to Windhelm by now so perhaps I'll go rejoin the fight."

Leoj appear next to Silver. "She was tough... but I got her cave number."

Silver looked at Leoj.  
"The fuck is wrong with you?" Solar continued speaking to Ralof.

"Oh wait, that was a dragon shout, so Silvy, where did you come from?"

Silver sighed.  
"First off, don't ever call me Silvy or I will disembowel you. Second, I came from A Diamond Dog stronghold here in Skyrim."

"One, Silver seems stupid, two nice, and three yeahhhhh." Leoj laughed

Silver sighed.  
"Why me?" Solar smiled and shook hands with Ralof.  
"Glad you're on our side. Just keep tabs on stuff for us and send me any info if something happens." He said as Ralof smiled.  
"Thank you for helping me realize the error of Ulfric's ways."

"So, what now bro?"

Solar smiled.  
"Now, we go to our new HQ."

AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!

Alright that was a great start to a new story XD Sorry about the month long wait for any updates… I was busy… don't ask. Anyhow. YAY! New Skyrim story after I had to tear down the last one ^^ Otherwise not much else to say. Welp, So long and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Skyrim: Elements of Dragonborn chapter 2- Father Time and Mother Space

**And hello again one and all to My Little Skyrim! The second chapter shall be featuring Solar and Leoj mostly. As well as a new OC showing up! Now to some who I have told he was no longer in the story… well he's back. He said he wanted to be in it so, meh. Anyhow, on to the story and Solar's reunion with 'SPOILER'**

-Solar third person-  
Solar and the group were all walking down a road to Riverwood. Ralof said he would help them but first he had to get home so he actually could. Solar looked back at everypony and saw Shade, Redwolf and Q-tip all laughing while Sun and Silver were talking about potions and poisons. Of course Solar was speaking with Leoj and Ralof.  
"So after we get you to Riverwood you'll help us and give us tabs on the Stormcloak activity right?" Solar asked as Ralof nodded.  
"Of course, after all we did just escape a dragon."

"I like to say this... are we aware of everything we're doing?"

Solar snickered.  
"No, it's impossible to be aware of everything."

"Why am I here again?"

Solar smiled.  
"Because members of our family are random as hell and chaos follows us wherever we go, so you enjoy hanging around ponies who know what the fuck they're doing." Solar said as they turned another bend to see three standing stones.

"Hmm... what is this?"

Ralof walked up to the stones and examined them before he smiled.  
"Well they appear to be standing stones, they say these stones designate the path you wish to take in life. Of course it is always changeable." He said tapping the warrior stone as it gave off a glow before dying down and he continued to walk on.

Leoj follows him ignoring the stones

Solar snickers and follows after Leoj.  
"Likewise." He said as Silver went over and touched the mage stone while Sun and Q-tip touched the thief stone, then finally Redwolf and Shade both touched the warrior stone.

Leoj sees two wolves ahead and waves at them.

Solar snickers when they wave back.  
"Man I'm glad wolves are a Clocktum's best friend." Solar says as the wolves walk up to Leoj like tame dogs.

Leoj hugs the wolves.

Solar smiles and continues on walking as they see the gate to Riverwood as Ralof smiles and looks back at them.  
"Thank you all for helping me escape. I insist we all rest at my home before doing anything else."

"Sorry, I'll sleep outside, you see I'm on the season and sleeping in a room with all of you well... you get my drift."

Solar just snorted.  
"Damn man, even I have self control when it goes into season... speaking of which if any of you run into a Kitsune or a Lupis for the next couple weeks just walk away. Trust me, you won't have to deal with a broken pelvis that way." Solar said as everyone's eyes widened.  
"Are you serious!?" Redwolf said as Solar nodded and patted his head.  
"You're still a pup Redwolf. Being in season doesn't affect you yet like it does an adult Kitsune or Lupis like me and Leoj." Redwolf's eye twitched.  
"I'm sixteen motherfucker!*Whack*" Shade had hit Redwolf upside the head.  
"Watch your language!" She said as Redwolf nodded.

Leoj stared at Shade and Redwolf for a long time, without blinking.  
Shade looks at him annoyed.  
"Paint a picture, it'll last longer." She said in an annoyed tone.  
Leoj groans looking at Solar. "Bro, can chain me up tonight, I don't want to screw things up with my... problem." Leoj said.

Solar nodded.  
"Yeah don't worry. Just stick with me till mating season is over." Solar said finally noticing that the four of them had managed to remain behind while the other three were already in town.  
"Oh son of a bitch!" Solar complained as he continued on.

"Hey don't leave us behind!" Leoj yelled running after the rest of the group  
Solar snickered watching Redwolf run ahead of them and into Riverwood as he and Shade saw their group not far ahead.  
Leoj sniffs the air as he enters into the town, he earned odd looks from the villagers while doing this.

Solar just sighs.  
"Leoj... ponies are staring." Solar said looking at all the ponies looking at Leoj. He looked over to see Shade watching Redwolf at the blacksmith center. Sun was going around looking in the grass for any kind of ingredients until he shouted mudcrab and dove into the river, Silver was practicing his magic and Q-tip was hitting on a mare.

"I... know, but I smell something odd." Leoj said.  
Solar raised an eyebrow.  
"Odd... well we did just escape a burning destroyed city so yeah I guess it would be odd." Solar said as he saw Ralof speaking to a mare.

"I am hearing a beautiful voice in the air." Leoj said smiling. "Oh Cheza, lead me to Paradise, oh great flower maiden."  
Solar's eye twitched and he grabbed the collar of Leoj's cloak.  
"Alright, I may just tie you down now if you keep acting like a cat-nipped kitten." Solar said as he dragged Leoj over to Ralof and the mare.

"How dare you insult Cheza! She will lead me to Paradise, just you wait! I hope Darcia comes and gets you!" Leoj said struggling out of Sol's gripped.  
Solar blinked and sighed.  
"I never insulted her... you're just drawing too much attention to everyone around us." Solar said crossing his arms.

"They will find out soon dude, that when the world ends, Paradise will be calling for the wolves." He smirked.  
Solar's eye twitched.  
"Yeah... you done yet?"  
"Yeah, damn it, I need to screw something. You know what, excuse me while I think." Leoj said crossing his legs

Solar just snickered and pulled out a small amulet with a golden fox and a silver wolf chasing each other.  
"Wear this, it's a suppression amulet... though you won't have as much control over your powers it'll at least get rid of your need to... screw someone."

"Thanks, it will save most of our... allies' problems." Leoj said putting the amulet on.  
Solar snickered.  
"Yeah it will. Alright then come on, we gotta go talk to Ralof." Solar said getting up.

"I don't like Ralof, I don't like the Thalmor, I don't like the Imperials or Stormcloaks, I don't like Ulfric, and I hate pretty much anything participating in this pathetic war." Leoj growled following him.  
Solar sighed.  
"That's why we're putting an end to it. After all, with the Clocktum's chronomancy and The Eclipse's Essemancy, how could we not stop it?" Solar said walking up to Ralof.

"Why stop it, if you can let the fire put itself out. Remember dude, war can only stop when both sides are dead." Leoj said.  
Solar sighed.  
"That's why we kill the Thalmor and destroy the Stormcloaks." Solar said looking at Leoj seriously before handing him a book as Solar smiled.  
"I snagged that off of Tulius, you'll enjoy the information inside."

Reading the book, Leoj frowned. "What about the imperials. What about Tamriel, what would they think of us? We slaughtered basically both sides." Leoj said.  
Solar sighed and flipped to a certain page in the book and pointing at the top of the page.  
"Tamriel will forget, and the Imperials will actually be thankful once we dispose of the Thalmor." Solar said as he pointed to an entire plan of the Imperials betraying the Thalmor. Obviously however the plans were halted thanks to Ulfric's little rebellion.

'If only you knew what my question actually was emphasizing on, I plan to prevent this from happening... war needs to die by war itself, if it fails... then I will breed it again.' Leoj thought. "Whatever." Leoj closed the book smiling.

Solar's eye twitched.  
'Bitch I can read your mind.' Solar said to Leoj through his thoughts before he smiled.  
"Look, I was just going to make it look like the Imperials had done it anyway. Everyone thinks the Imperials crushed the rebellion and more than likely it won't happen again."

Leoj shrugs.  
Solar sighs and puts out his hand.  
"Look, I could use the help. Are you with me or against me?"  
"Sure, but I will not be ordered around, got it?"  
Solar smiled.  
"Alright, then how about we both lead our group so we can get this done right?" Solar said with a smile.

"Sure, who do you think will come with me?" Leoj asked.  
Solar sighed.  
"well first things first." He pointed at Shade and Redwolf.  
"We're puttin the kid back into school and we're gonna give him and Shade a home. Henceforth, why we're all headed to my old house in Ponyville."  
"Sure." Leoj smiled.

Solar smiled.  
"We also need to get the other three on board."  
"Eeyup."Solar snickered and looked over to Q-tip who was now leading the mare into her house as he turned to us and gave us a wide grin before he led her into the house. I looked at Leoj.  
"Well Q-tip'll be busy for a bit. I'll get Silver." Solar said making his way over to Silver who was practicing Ice magic.  
"Yeah..." Leoj takes off the amulet to rub his neck.  
Solar walked back over to Leoj and sighed.

"Well Silver's in... but he wants to attend the college of Winterhold."  
"Silvy will fail."  
Solar snickered.  
"Well than Mr. Negative. Shall we continue on?" Solar said motioning toward Sun.  
"Yes we shall."  
Solar nodded and walked over to Sun who was tearing the claws off of a mudcrab. Solar spoke to him for a few moments before they both smiled and shook hands.  
"He's on board, as long as he is the main alchemist."

"Sun?" Leoj walked by his side  
Solar nodded.  
"Yup. Now to check in with Ralof and make sure we can keep our connections for Stormcloak information." Solar said walking toward Gerdur and Ralof.

Leoj came back and says, "Sun and I are hook, he's my partner."  
Solar snickers and looks back.  
"GOOD! YOU'LL NEED ONE!" Solar said before turning back to Ralof and Gerdur.  
"Is it true, did a dragon really attack Helgen?" Gerdur asked as Solar nodded.  
"Aye, and it wasn't pretty. We barely made it out alive." Solar said as Gerdur nodded.  
"Then I have one request. Please warn Jarl Bolgruuf about the dragon attacks." Solar sighed but nodded.  
"I will... but there's something else I have to do first." Solar said as Gerdur smiled.  
"It's a mare isn't it." She stated as Solar blushed.  
"Well... yeah, I mean I promised her I'd see her again ten years ago and I kinda want to keep it." Solar said as Gerdur smiled.  
"Then don't keep her waiting any longer." Solar snickered.  
"Thanks Gerdur." He said before walking back over to Leoj.

"Sol?" Leoj called.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're going to ponyville right?"  
Solar nodded.  
"Yeah... just gimme a bit to mentally prepare for this." Solar said taking a few deep breaths as everypony began to gather around.

"I have to pay my respects to my ex." Leoj muttered to himself.  
Solar looked at Leoj with wide eyes.  
"Oh uh, alright Leoj take as much time as you need." Solar said with a small smile  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to let him know your awesomeness." Leoj said.  
Solar smiled.

"We'll meet you and Sun back here then." Solar said as Q-tip was tossed out of the house he had walked into shirtless as his shirt landed on his head. He sighed and walked over.  
"So where're we going?" Q-tip said as Solar sighed.  
"We're running through a few things. Now come on."  
Leoj was walking on his fours smiling while his tails burn the ground.

Solar looked at Leoj.  
"Hey, keep your cool. We both know what happens when someone from one of our families loses their temper." Solar said looking at Leoj and Sun who was walking a considerable distance from him.  
"Sun, you shouldn't fret, I won't hurt you. You can rest on my tails" Leoj said smiling.  
Sun smiled nervously.

"Naw I'm good man. Just don't want my ingredients to burn. They're pretty flammable." He said with a smile as Sun turned back to Solar.  
"I have an alchemy lab right!?" He asked as Solar nodded.  
"Oh yeah, nice and roomy!" Solar shouted as Sun smiled and continued on his walk with Leoj.  
Solar looked at Everypony else there and smiled.  
"Alright everypony, so who's ready to go to Ponyville?" Solar asked as everypony nodded except for Q-tip.  
"Lemme get a few of these mares and I'llOOOWWW!" He said as Silver yanked on his ear.  
"We're good to go Solar." Silver said as he smiled.  
"Then away we go!" Solar said as they disappeared in a crimson flash.

-Blackburn third person-

Blackburn groaned and looked up at a pissed off Rainbow Dash who was tapping her hoof.  
"So Solar is coming back to town and you decided to wait until the day he was supposed to be here to tell me?" She asked Blackburn as the rest of the mare six watched the two wide eyed and confused.  
"Now Dashy I can explaAAAGGHHH!" Rainbow Dash was now in the process of crushing Blackburn's family jewels with her hoof.  
"Don't ever call me Dashy." She said darkly. As Blackburn flinched.  
"Sorry, I forgot Solar used to call you that before he had to leave ten years ago didn't he?" Rainbow Dash just blushed and walked away.

The rest of the mare six looked between her and Blackburn almost miffed as he stood up.  
"Blackburn was a Zebracorn. His coat was a light brown with dark red stripes. His mane and tail were both dark brown, red and shaggy. He looked at the mare six and smiled.  
"She'll be fine… just a few old feelings coming back up." He said as Fluttershy looked confused.  
"Who is this Solar Eclipse?"

"He's an old friend of mine and Rainbow's. He had to go to Elsweyr for the last ten years and is finally coming back." Blackburn said watching Rainbow Dash fly off to her cloud home above the town.  
"Why did she act like that when ya mentioned his name?" Applejack asked as Blackburn snickered.  
"She had a crush on him when they were kids… and it seems it never went away." Blackburn said as everypony else gasped.

(Just so you are aware. Yes. Everypony sounds the same. Accents and all XD)  
Pinkie smiled.  
"Ooh, ooh, Rainbow Dash has a boyfriend!" She said as Blackburn snickered.  
"No Pinkie, they aren't dating…" She stopped jumping for joy and frowned.  
"Aww! Well than we have to find this Solar Éclair and tell him Dashy likes him!" Pinkie said as she began to smile again. Blackburn facepalmed.  
"It's Solar Eclipse, Pinkie… and good luck on finding him, more like he finds you." Blackburn said with a sigh.  
(CHUCK NORRIS REFERANCE FTW XD)

Twilight raised an eyebrow.  
"This Solar Eclipse guy… What happened to him exactly?" Blackburn smiled.  
"Oh I don't know… something about training to become a proper prince of Elsweyr." Rarity's ears perked up.  
"Excuse me, did you say prince?" Blackburn nodded raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. The Kitsune prince." Pinkie jumped up.  
"Ooh ooh, he's a fox prince!" Pinkie said giddily as Blackburn chuckled.

"Yeah Pinkie he's the prince of the fox's, and an Alicorn." Everypony's ears perked up at that again.  
"Whadda ya mean he's an Alicorn? How can a Kitsune be an Alicorn?" Applejack asked as Blackburn sighed.  
"He's half Kitsune and half pony."  
"Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash has a crush on a super awesome powerful Alicorn!" Pinkie said jumping around as Blackburn's eye began to twitch then he sighed.  
"Yes Pinkie. A super powerful Alicorn… anyway."

He turned to everypony.  
"Apparently being an Alicorn is a matter of both chance and lineage." Applejack looked annoyed.  
"In English please?" She asked as Blackburn sighed.  
"Normally Sol would've been an earth pony but instead was born an Alicorn."She smiled.  
"Thank ya kindly."

Blackburn sighed.  
"Yeah, so anyway. Solar is an Alicorn, prince, and Rainbow's crush… poor kid's got enough responsibility to choke a dragon with." As he said that he heard a roar in the sky and they all looked up. Everypony was flustered as to what it could've been. Blackburn scanned the sky some more and swore he saw a giant black bird in the sky flying south away from Ponyville. He would've gotten a better look at it but saw a crimson flash in the sky above him.

Blackburn looked up and immediately regretted it as he saw four ponies and a Diamond Dog all in the sky before they all screamed and fell to the ground.

-Solar third person-

Solar opened his eyes and groaned.  
"ooohhh fuck, my head." He whined as everypony else moaned in pain getting up from the rough greeting with the ground.  
"What the hell Solar?" Redwolf whined as he got up.  
"Sorry… guess I was thinkin about Ponyville as a whole and not the ground." He said as he felt somepony hit him upside the head.  
"Moron." Shade said as Solar snickered.  
"Yeah, and what of it?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Blackburn shouted as he launched Solar across the ground again. Solar's eye twitched as he got up.  
"Oh big mistake motherfuc… Blackburn?" Solar said turning around to see his old friend who was dusting himself off glaring at him before it dawned on him.  
"Solar?" Solar snickered and flared all nine of his tails.  
"No the tooth fairy. Of course it's me dumbass." Solar said with a snicker.

Blackburn smiled.  
"Smartass." Solar snickered as they did a brofist.  
"You know it." Solar and Blackburn smiled as the rest of the group got up.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Silver whined as Solar snickered.  
"I'm sorry! It was an accident." He said helping Silver up. He looked to the rest of the group who were looking around at the town and smiled.

"Welcome to my hometown… don't break anything cause I'll have to fix it." Solar said as Q-tip was holding a rock in his hand.  
"Damn." He said putting the rock down and walking away. Solar sighed and looked at Blackburn.  
"SO what've you been up to?" He asked as Blackburn smiled.  
"Oh you know. Goofin around and getting hit by Rainbow." Solar smiled.  
"Just like when we were kids."

Blackburn raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at the rest of the mare six who were all being surprisingly silent. He took a look at them and noticed they were all blushing and acting a little shy… well… more shy in Fluttershy's case. Only one thought raised in Blackburn's head.  
'Are you fucking kidding me? I've hung out with them for two years and instead of liking me they fall for a guy they don't even know?... Life is unfair.' He said in his head as Solar chuckled.  
"What about life is unfair?"

Blackburn's eyes widened.  
"Oh ya know… actually it's better you don't." Blackburn said as Solar shrugged.  
"Whatever… hey where's Rainbow?" Solar asked looking at the group of mares but not seeing Anypony who could've been Rainbow Dash. Blackburn snickered.  
"She went home." He said as Solar blinked.

"You did tell her I was coming back right?" Solar asked as Blackburn snickered.  
"Yeah." Solar looked at him annoyed.  
"Did you just tell her today or a week ago when the letter got here?" Blackburn smiled sadistically.  
"Today… about a half hour ago actually." Solar's eye began to twitch.  
"Why… why do you torture me?" Solar asked as Blackburn smiled.

"Cause it's fun." He said as Solar sighed.  
"Whatever, so when did she say she would be back?" Blackburn chuckled nervously.  
"Um… she didn't. She kinda just flew off after I told her you were coming back." Solar sighed and opened his wings before taking to the sky.  
"What are you doing?" Silver asked as Solar looked at Blackburn.  
"Take them to my place, it's where they'll be staying while they're here." Solar said before going up and lying down on a cloud.

Redwolf flew up.  
"Come on man, you're really gonna lay on a cloud?" Solar nodded.  
"If I know Rainbow she's eventually going to start on a new trick… and with my luck when she crashes she'll probably crash on me." Blackburn nodded.  
"Well… can't argue with that logic. Come on everypony we're headed to casa de Eclipse." Blackburn said as everypony held for a moment before following him, though everypony from the mare six stayed behind a couple seconds watching the cloud before following.

Pinkie walked up too Blackburn.  
"Blackburn… was that Solar?" She asked in an excited whisper as he sighed.  
"Yup, that was Solar… dude's a fuckin tower." Blackburn said noticing that Solar was much taller now.  
"I can see why Rainbow Dash has a crush on him." Twilight said looking at the cloud. Solar saw it and waved at her causing her to blush and wave back before turning around and continuing walking. Blackburn just sighed and snickered when he saw Solar's place down the block.

Solar lied on a cloud waiting for his luck to come bite him the ass and cause him bodily harm when he heard a large group of ponies scream.  
"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Solar snickered.  
"Oh that's gonna attract attention." Solar said until he saw a rainbow in the corner of his eyes. He turned and smiled as a small tear came to his eye. It was his old friend Rainbow Dash. He sat there for a bit watching her fly through the sky and smiled.

"I'm home Dashy." He said before taking flight over to a cloud near where she was flying. Rainbow Dash apparently hadn't seen him go there and he lied down on the cloud waiting for the inevitable. He noticed that she hadn't seen him so he decided to have a little fun. He dove his tails into the cloud and put up the hood on his cloak hiding his ears before closing his eyes and relaxing. Rainbow Dash flew up and was about to dive back down until she saw somepony lying on a cloud with his eyes closed and his hood up. She flew down wondering what he could've been doing there.

"Hey you!" Rainbow Dash said to Solar who opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled.  
"Hm, oh why hello there." Solar said politely. Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes at him as if trying to remember something.  
"Do I know you?" She asked as Solar put a hand to his chest in disbelief.  
"Dashie that hurts, of course you know me!" Solar said pulling his hood down as Rainbow gasped. Solar smiled.  
"I'm home."

He looked at Rainbow Dash and saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes and began to worry.  
"By the gods Rainbow I'm sorry. I just thought it would lighten the mood a bit." Solar said worried as Rainbow just giggled and launched onto him knocking him down on the cloud.  
"Moron." She said as she continued to cry as Solar just raised an eyebrow but sighed and lied back relaxing as he stroked her back soothingly.  
"Hey now there's no reason to cry. I haven't done anything stupid yet." Solar said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash just giggled on his chest.  
"I'm crying because I'm happy." She said looking up at him. Solar just smiled.  
"I missed you too Rainbow." Solar said as Rainbow Dash blushed and smiled happily.  
"It's so great that you're back! I don't know how much more of Blackburn I could possibly take. He gets annoying after ten years." She said as Solar saw she also wanted to say something else.

He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"I know. He's a real pain… but ya gotta love and tolerate im." Solar said as Rainbow laughed. Before squeezing him again.  
"Gods it's good to see you again." Rainbow Dash said happily as Solar smiled.  
"Rainbow/Solar" They said each other's name's and blushed as Rainbow Dash sat up.  
"You go first Dashie." Solar said as Rainbow blushed more before she breathed in deeply and looked at him.

She tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She tried again and had trouble until finally.  
"Let's have race." She almost said defeated as Solar blinked.  
"A race… well yeah I don't see why not, sounds fun." Solar said with a smile as Rainbow Dash sighed.  
"Actually Solar that's not what I wanted to say." Rainbow Dash said as Solar blinked.  
"Oh… well than what is it?" Rainbow Dash sighed and gave him a look that said 'are you serious?'  
"Solar… what were you gonna say?" Rainbow Dash said as Solar just blinked and smiled.

"Well…" He took a deep breath. It was hard telling the mare you like that you liked them… especially when you're in Solar's shoes. He began to blush.  
"Well Rainbow… I know I've been away for a long time now and I know I'll be travelling around more… But… I… I just…*whine*" Solar hung his head blushing neon red. He couldn't get the words to come out. He was telling her his true feelings and now he couldn't get them past his tongue. Rainbow giggled a little bit and looked at Solar.

"Solar. I think I know what you're trying to say." She bit her lip and looked regretful.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this… but let's just get to know each other first before we get to that." She said as Solar sighed and looked sad before he smiled.  
"Alright, so what've you been up to for the last ten years?" Solar said with a smile. After they had both recounted what they've been doing the past ten years.

"A DRAGON!" Rainbow shouted in Solar's ear as he held a hand to it.  
"Yes… ow!" He said holding his head as he fell back on the cloud. Rainbow Dash just looked at him.  
"Then why are you here and not warning the jarl in Whiterun?!" She asked astounded. Solar smiled.  
"Because I wanted to come back and see you first." Rainbow Dash looked like she was about to tear into him but stopped and blinked.  
"What?" Solar blushed.  
"Well I just wanted to come and see you… it's just been a long time y'know."

Rainbow smiled and looked incredibly happy and touched before she shook it clear and looked at Solara little annoyed.  
"You idiot, you need to go there and warn them! That dragon could destroy another town soon!" Solar sighed and looked at Rainbow Dash.  
"I know. I planned on leaving early tomorrow morning." Solar said as Rainbow sighed and gave him a hug.  
"You're a moron you know that?" Solar smiled.  
"I thought I was your moron?" Rainbow Dash blushed and pushed him off.  
"That was ten years ago…" She tried to not look at him but heard Solar chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Solar just snickered.  
"Nothing, just enjoying this while I can." Solar said as Rainbow smiled. Solar looked at the horizon and saw that the sun had set and night was a good ten minutes away Solar sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Solar got up and Rainbow Dash grabbed his arm.  
"The hammock is still set up." She said as Solar blinked but smiled.  
"Rainbow do you want to come watch the stars with me?"

Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask." She said as she got up.  
"Can I come too?" Redwolf asked from the cloud opposite to them and they both turned to see him smiling.  
"Wolf… how long have you been there?" Solar asked as Redwolf smiled almost… well… like he had just trolled someone.  
(XD sorry… that's just the best way I can put it.)

Solar looked annoyed.  
"… No Wolf. It's just me and Rainbow who are going." He smiled.  
"Aw come on!" Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"Sorry kid it's just the two of us." Wolf smiled and grabbed Rainbow.  
"Great let's go!" He said as Rainbow Dash stopped him.  
"I meant me and Solar." He frowned.  
"Damn, you're killing me with that!" Redwolf groaned as Solar smiled.  
"So did Blackburn show you guys your new house?" Redwolf blinked.  
"Wait… you mean we can live in your mansion!" Solar chuckled.

"Yes Wolf… though I expect you to go to school." Redwolf groaned.  
"But school is so boring!... fine." He said before smiling.  
"I'm gonna go tell Shade!" He said with a smile as he flew off and Rainbow looked at Solar.  
"Shade? Who's she?" Rainbow asked as Solar laughed.  
"She's Redwolf's guardian. Why you asking Dashie?" Solar asked as she blushed.  
"No reason. Come on let's go!" She said flying off as Solar snickered.  
"Same ol' Rainbow." He said following her into the night toward the hammocks location.

-in the hammock-

Solar and Rainbow were looking at the stars and laughing. Solar pointed at a constellation.  
"That's Ursa Major." He pointed to another.  
"And that's Ursa Minor… Hey didn't you say your friend Twilight stopped one from destroying Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"Yeah it was really cool!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile as Solar also smiled.  
"Where was Blackburn when this was happening?" She smiled.  
"Oh you know him, he was hitting on mares." She said as Solar groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rainbow chuckled.  
"Yeah, he hasn't changed much either." Solar smiled.  
"I'm glad you two are almost the same as you were then." Solar said as Rainbow raised an eyebrow.  
"Almost?" Solar smiled and motioned to her.  
"Well it's not like you look like a little filly anymore. You're a beautiful mare." Rainbow Dash blushed and Solar took a second to realize what he said.  
"That last part was supposed to be a thought bubble." He said laughing nervously.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked Solar as he smiled.  
"Of course I do. Rainbow Dash I've always thought you were beautiful." Solar said stroking a hand through her mane as she blushed.  
"No one ever told me I was beautiful." She looked at Solar and lied back down looking at him with a smile. Solar smiled.  
"Well then they don't know what they missed." Solar said as they both slowly began to close the distance between them until there was a flash and both Sun and Leoj fell from the sky. Sun landed in a tree and Leoj landed between Solar and Rainbow causing them to both kiss either cheek.

"I never knew you two wanted to fuck me. But hey, who doesn't?" Leoj said beginning to take off his cloak. Solar and Rainbow's eyes widened as they both drew back immediately and lost their balance falling out of the hammock. Solar popped up rubbing his head.  
"DAMN IT LEOJ WHAT THE HELL!?" He said blushing neon red.  
"You are blushing, so that must mean you actually enjoyed my tails stroking your legs." Leoj said beginning to laugh.

Solar's eye twitched.  
"… I'm tired. Rainbow would you like me to fly you home?" She got up blushing and dusted herself off.  
"Yes I would, thank you Sol." She said as Solar walked over to her.  
"Would you two like me to join you?"  
"NO!" Solar and Rainbow shouted at Leoj. Solar sighed and made a storm clone as they prepared to take off.  
"My clone'll show you where we're all staying so just follow him." Solar said before he and Rainbow took off to Rainbow's cloud home.

Leoj chuckled.  
"I better go get Sun." Sun walked up next to Leoj, his new wolf tail waving behind him.  
"Right here Leoj, come on let's go." Sun said following the clone.

-with Solar and Rainbow-

Solar and Rainbow Dash landed on her front porch as Solar walked her to the door. Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"So um, some night huh?" Solar said with a small snicker. Rainbow Dash nodded looking down.  
"Yeah it was." She said looking at Solar who seemed nervous.  
"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow before I have to leave." Solar said turning around and getting ready to take off.  
"Solar wait." Rainbow Dash said as Solar stopped and turned around smiling.  
"Yeah, what is it Rainb-mpphhh" Solar looked at Rainbow and realized that she had just kissed him.  
"*chu*" She and Solar disconnected as she smiled.  
"Thank you Solar. It was really great to see you again." She said before walking into her jouse and closing the door. Solar just stood there as if in a trance before he smiled like and idiot and began to fly away happier than he had ever been.

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT! Alright everyone glad I got this out in a weeks time cause it was great XD I would also like to give credit and thanks to Timefather64 for helping me along with the chapter. Also Leoj Clocktum is Timefather64's OC, Redwolf and Night Shade are Shakiru Flash's OC's and as of right now the rest are mine XD alright I'll see you next time on the thrilling chapter of My Little Skyrim: Elements of Dragonborn. Where another new player shall be joining the game XD**


	3. Stats and Giants and werewolves oh my!

My Little Skyrim: Elements of Dragonborn Chapter 3- stats, and giants, and werewolves oh my!

**Hello one and all to chapter three of MLSED XD This chapter shall involve the journey to Whiterun along with meeting the companions and a giant battle, AND STATS! Because I've gotten so much into Dungeons and Dragons that I just gotta do this right XD. I also want to say sorry for making you all wait so long for me to update my stories XD Anyhow, before we get to the stories I will Have a Skyrim stat sheet below this message, but fair warning, even if Health is easily disregarded when someone loses an arm, leg, hand, foot, occasionally tail, or head. Health won't save anyone from losing a body part. XD Alright moving on, this is just a heads up for the stats sheet that I'll put up after every five chapters, XD I will however give you the conversion list for the story since I'm sure you're wondering what became what. So here it is XD**

Argonian- Dragonkin ( custom race XD very far descendants of dragons, just leave it at that)  
Breton- Unicorn  
Dark Elf- Griffin  
High Elf- Noble Unicorn (basically a unicorn with a long horn)  
Imperial- Pegasus  
Khajit- Kitsune/Lupis (my custom races XD either a fox or a wolf)  
Nord- Earth pony  
Orc- Diamond Dog  
Redguard- Zebra  
Wood Elf- Any pony race ( XD can basically talk to animals and such, we all know what Fluttershy is XD)  
Thunderbird(custom Race XD yeah it's named after a myth and all but I'll give you a list of all the races abilities and such in the first Stat/information sheet  
Falmer/snow elves- Crystal ponies (XD Look, you know this would be perfect, it's like they're the ones that went blind and everything)  
Forsworn- Elkian (custom Race, kinda put more meaning into them being the original residents of Markarth XD)  
Alicorn(Can be a descendant of any pony race by pure chance or the direct descendant of an Alicorn)

XD and that's all I have on races for now, XD anyhow, enjoy the story!

Solar groaned as He got up shaking his head clear and smiled. Last night was awesome… minus Leoj's unexpected return but hey, it's Leoj. He sighed as he cracked his back.  
"Man, can't believe he doesn't wanna go." He said shrugging. Truth be told Leoj said he had some business to handle, something about wanting to speak with Cheza.

"Meh, oh well." He said getting up as he got dressed and put his glasses on and left his room after snapping his fingers making himself clean.  
"Hey Solar." Silver said as Solar saw him packing a bag full of books, paper, scrolls, bottles of ink, and quills. Solar chuckled.  
"Hey Silver." He said as Silver picked his iron trident up.

"So everyone else is still asleep?" He asked as Silver nodded.  
"Yeah, well, everyone except Sun, Shade and Redwolf." He said as Solar chuckled.  
"Ah, makes sense." He said as he went to the kitchen.  
"Solar take me with you!" Redwolf said as He smiled.  
"No, you're to young to go on a journey yet." He said as Wolf humphed.

"He just doesn't want to go to school." She said as he groaned.  
"It's so boring!" He exclaimed and smiled.  
"Maybe I'll just burn it down like the last o-"  
"It's a brick building." Sun said as he huffed.

"Damn it, they're getting smarter." He said as Shade hit his head.  
"Language!" She exclaimed as he groaned.  
"Ugh, fine." He said as Solar chuckled.  
"Wait till you're a year older and I can make you my apprentice… as long as you keep studying." He said as he nodded.

"PLEASE!" He shouted as Shade chuckled.  
"Thanks for giving us a place to stay." She said as Solar smiled.  
"No problem, we'll be back in a week or two." He said as she nodded.  
"Fare thee well then." She said with a small laugh as Solar, Silver, and Sun left out the front door.  
(XD Sheesh, fuckton of the OC's names start with S)

Solar and them all walked on until Rainbow Dash came down and hugged Solar.  
"Bye." She said yawning.  
"I'm going back to bed." She said tiredly as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"Bye Rainbow, see ya in a week or two." He said smiling as she smiled and flew off.

Sun smiled.  
"Your girlfriend?" He asked as Solar blushed.  
"Shut up Sun." He mumbled as Silver chuckled before Solar teleported them back to Riverwood smiling as he checked his pocket full of lockpicks.

"Alright, to Whiterun we go!" He said as the other two nodded. After about five minutes Silver groaned getting bored.  
"Hey Solar?" He asked as Solar blinked.  
"What Silver?" He asked as Sun was looking around for any ingredients on the trail.  
"What do you think of this whole dragon thing? Do you really think it's the end of times?" He asked as Soar blinked and chuckled.

"Silver, if the world's gonna end cause some dragons return, then I honestly doubt it's gonna happen." He said as Silver blinked.  
"Why do you think that?" He asked. Solar shrugged.  
"Meh, just trying to stay positive." He said as Silver's eye twitched.

"…Right… anyway how long until we get there?" He asked as Solar sighed and checked the map.  
"We've got a while." He said as Silver groaned.  
"fuuuuck." He groaned as Sun smiled packing away a handful of different mosses mushrooms and flowers.

Solar chuckled.  
"Get your fix?" He teased as Sun smiled.  
"Totally, found some weed just growing over there." He said as Silver and Solar blinked.  
"…You bastard." Silver joked as Sun nodded.  
"And I ain't sharin'." He said as Solar and Silvers eyes twitched.

-Ten more minutes of walking and tossing Sun's pot into a river later-

Solar yawned and stretched as they walked past a few Imperials escorting a Stormcloak on the trail until they all felt a huge rumble on the ground as they shook and Sun fell over. They all stopped and shared a look before grinning stupidly.  
"GIANT HUNT!" They all shouted as they darted in the direction as another rumble hit the ground as they ran.

Solar and Silver smiled seeing two giant clubs as they came into view, two giant earth ponies swinging clubs and shaking the earth one brown the other olive colored as they saw three earth ponies and two that looked wolf like fighting one of them.  
"Sun help them." Solar ordered as he nodded and ran over firing a firebolt as it hit the giant under his eye making it roar while the black stallion went up and made a large gash in its calf.

Solar smiled and flew up as Silver drew his trident and shot the giant with an ice spike impaling its clubbed hand making it roar as Solar started a continuous electrocution on it as it swung at him. Solar gasped and ducked under it but as it swung by it tapped his wing tip and he heard a crack as it sent him flying twenty feet as he crashed into the ground.

Solar screamed aloud as he started healing the wing incredibly fast as Silver went up and made a giant ice spike and slammed it into the giants foot as the giant screamed and swung just barely missing as they all shook with the force of an earthquake.

In the other battle the red mare had taken aim with her bow and with one final shot plunged an arrow into the brown giant causing it to fall to the earth of the farm, dead. Silver immediately went up and started freezing the olive giants legs as it roared for the loss of it's friend and fellow hunter before it began throwing a tantrum swinging madly on everything and everyone within reach wailing is horrific battle cry. Trying to avenge the death of his fallen comrade.

Not long after Solar got up holding his wing in one hand glaring at the giant and Silver dodging every move before his hands glowed with crimson electricity holding his righteous fury before finally he shot it at the giant zapping it as a loud crash of thunder was heard before the giant keeled over dead it's body twitching and convulsing of the excess electricity.

The earth ponies looked on amazed before the snapped out of it and walked over to Solar, Silver, and Sun who found a potion that would heal Solar and help mend his wing.  
"Thanks for your help, you'd make for decent shield brothers." The red mare said as the black mare and stallion both went and cut one toe off the brown giant as Solar smiled.  
"Thanks, hail companion." He said as she smiled and went to her giant and cut off one toe before helping the other two loot its pockets and gold pouch.

Solar smiled as the looted their giant each of them only taking a toe and Sun sighed.  
"Damn tradition he said as they searched it's pockets and took whatever they could find before stepping back from it before Solar began shocking the body as it slowly disintegrated while the red mare burned their giants body with a torch.

-five minutes later-

"Well then Aela, I'll be sure to check out jorrvaskr." He said as Aela smiled.  
"Good, we hope you'll consider joining she said as Farkas nodded before they started walking.  
"Oh, and don't worry, your secret of the wolves is safe with me." Solar called making them freeze for a moment before they kept going.

Sun blinked.  
"What secret?" He asked as Solar chuckled.  
"Nothing Sun, now come on we must go." He said as they nodded.

-up at the gate-

Spirit Star watched the gate carefully for visitors, after the rumors of dragons about they'd upped security duty and were on the guards' ass to be vigilant. He saw Aela and Farkas coming along and smiled. He'd let Ria in not long ago and opened the gate.  
"Hail companions." He said as they nodded and went in.

"Catch you guys for a drink at the bannered mare when I'm off duty." He called as they laughed.  
"We look forward to it!" Farkas called as he smiled and stood back at attention before he stopped another group of three which was the other three of the four main cast (hint hint XD)

"Halt, no one may enter the city." He stated as Solar sighed.  
"We are survivors of the dragon attack in Helgen, a dragon is on its way here right now!" Solar exclaimed as Spirit's eyes widened.  
"This is very important indeed, come, I'll take you to Jarl Bolgruuf." He said as he motioned Nectar down to take his shift before he opened the gate and they walked in.

Spirit lead them to Dragonreach quickly.  
"So this dragon thing, is it true that they have returned?" He asked. Solar sighed and nodded.  
"Yes fellow soldier, it is." He said as Spirit got a grave look.  
"Then may the gods help us." He said as they reached the castle.

Solar kicked open the door.  
"Bolgruuf some serious shit's going down!" He shouted into Dragonsreach as Irileth and Spirit went wide eyed.

**AAAAAANNNNNNNC CUT! XD Sorry everyone but we're cutting this short, more so for the sake of suspense and fun and no time to work on the stories XD Anyhow please review and get ready for more of Spirit Star the ghost XD the title will have a clear meaning in the future my friends. All in due time XD Goldy out.**


End file.
